This invention relates to magnetic field. therapy apparatus for treating joints afflicted with arthritis, bursitis or the like to reduce the painful symptoms associated therewith and, more particularly, to a portable alternating current electromagnetic field source adapted to receive portions of a living being therein.
The use of electromagnetic energy as a therapeutic aid for various types of joint diseases is documented in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,904 to Markoll discloses an annular coil energized by a DC voltage wave pulsing at the rate of 1-30 cycles per second for applying the resulting magnetic field to the appendage of a human being afflicted with arthritis or bursitis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,796 to Franco-Vila also relates to the application of pulsating electromagnetic energy in addition to thermal and vibrational energy to various parts of the body to help in curing the disease or at least giving relief to individuals who suffer pain from degenerative joint diseases. The device disclosed therein utilizes low frequency alternating current causing metallic fragments to vibrate and thus generate heat for thermal application to the body in conjunction with concentrated magnetic field energy and vibrations.
Among the shortcomings of the many devices known in the prior art is generally the fact that they are not portable and thus require the individual to appear at a doctor's or therapist's office since the patient is unable to utilize the equipment at home. In addition, the devices are rather complicated to operate and expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to overcome shortcomings found in the prior art by providing a lightweight portable apparatus that is reliable, inexpensive and suitable for the relief of pain due to degenerating joint diseases.